


해리피터_단편1

by MINYstory



Category: Harry Osborn & Peter parker - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), 해리피터
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINYstory/pseuds/MINYstory
Summary: 해리 오스본X피터파커(앤드류)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ㅊㄹ님을 위한 리퀘 단문 연성

 

"볼 게 뭐가 있다고 맨날 이 좁은 델 오자 그러냐."

 

투덜거리는 소리와 함께 방문을 열고 들어온 피터가 어깨에 대충 걸쳐있던 가방을 구석으로 던져놓았다. 그의 뒤를 따라 들어온 해리는 흘러내린 머리를 쓸어올리며 방을 둘러보았다. 온갖 잡다한 기기들과 구식 컴퓨터, 물리학과 천체학 등 과학 공식들과 사진들이 붙어있는 벽, 농구공과 야구배트 등 스포츠물품이 쌓여있는 바구니, 만화책들이 빽빽이 꽂혀있는 작은 책장과 그 위를 장식하고 있는 히어로들의 피규어와 포스터 등. 오스본 가의 손바닥 크기만한 피터의 방에는 그 넓은 집보다도 더 크고 흥미로운 세계가 있었다. 해리는 어렸을 때부터 이 작은 방의 잡다하지만 무궁무진하고 무질서하지만 다정한 느낌을 좋아했다.

 

"네 방은 재밌는게 많아서 좋아."

 

"재밌는 건 너희 집이 훨씬 많지, 도련님. 다음엔 너희 집으로 가는거다. 나 그 때 하던 게임 깨야된다고."

 

"그래, 이번에 소니에서 새로 나온다는 것도 갖다놓으라고 할게."

 

"와우...그럼 오늘 내가 피자 쏜다."

 

킬킬거리며 대수롭지 않은 이야기들을 나누던 둘은 피터는 침대에 펼쳐두었던 만화책을, 해리는 피터가 책상에 쌓아두었던 과제로 제출했던 레포트를 집어든 채 자연스럽게 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 일주일에 한번은 꼭 이 곳에서 만나면서도 딱히 하는 것은 없었다. 예전에 피터는 해리가 제 방을 좋아하고, 와서 제 물건들과 레포트 등을 구경하는 데 왜 흥미를 보이는지 이해하지 못했으나, 이제는 그저 제가 해리의 집에 놀러가길 좋아하는 것과 마친가지려니 하며 익숙해져있었다. 몇 년인지 햇수를 세는 것이 의미없어진 시간 동안 둘은 서로의 행동에 의문을 품지 않을 만큼 당연해졌다.  
오후의 느지막한 햇빛이 점차 노을로 변하여 작은 방 안을 붉은 금빛으로 물들일 때 까지, 피터는 이리저리 누워있는 자세를 바꿔가며 만화책을 읽었고, 해리는 침대 끝에 걸터앉아 벽에 기댄 채 피터가 쓴 레포트와 그에 달린 교수의 코멘트를 읽었다. 가을로 넘어오는 계절의 덥지도 서늘하지도 않은 미적지근한 공기가 방 안에 가라앉았다. 해리의 발치에 돌고 있는 낡은 철제 선풍기가 간간이 레포트 종이를 팔락이면, 둘은 레포트 내용에 대해 두세마디 질답을 나누고, 만화책을 들고 있던 팔이 아파오면 피터는 해리에게 불쑥 책을 보여주며 캐릭터가 가진 서사에 대해 몇 마디 불평을 하고 해리는 웃으며 그의 편을 들었다.   
온전히 어둠만이 남은 저녁 공기에 종이 팔락이는 소리가 녹아들어 문득 지나치게 고요하다는 느낌이 들자, 해리는 손목을 틀어 시간을 살핀 뒤 피터에게 고개를 돌렸다. 지나치게 고요한데는 피터의 침묵이 큰 이유였다.

 

"피터...자?"

 

해리는 벽에 기댄 채 고개를 기울여 피터의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 침대를 가로질러 비스듬히 누워있는 피터는 몸을 조금 둥그렇게 말고있어서 해리를 향해 있는 얼굴이 흘러내린 곱슬머리에 살짝 가려졌다. 해리의 앞머리를 간질인 선풍기 바람이 천천히 둘 사이를 지나 피터의 머리카락을 약하게 들썩였다. 머리카락이 눈가를 간질이자 피터의 콧잔등이 찡긋거리고, 해리의 입가에 비스듬한 미소가 걸렸다.

 

"피터."

 

웃으며 한번 더 부르자 작게 웅얼거리는 소리를 내며 피터의 눈이 살짝 뜨였다. 가물거리는 눈이 여러번 깜빡이지만 잠에 취한 듯 긴 속눈썹이 파르르 떨렸다. 해리는 제 허벅지 옆에 놓인 피터의 종아리를 툭툭 쳤다.

 

"저녁 먹어야지. 일어나."

 

"..응....."

 

대답인지 뭔지 모를 웅얼거림과 함께 다시금 눈을 감고 새근거리는 것에 안되겠다 싶었던 해리가 몸을 일으켰다. 레포트를 원래의 자리에 내려놓고 몸을 돌린 그가 천천히 피터의 머리맡으로 다가가 상체를 숙였다. 선풍기 바람이 낡은 철제의 덜덜거리는 소리와 함께 뒤를 따라왔다. 미지근한 바람에 앞으로 날린 머리를 쓸어넘긴 해리가 피터의 얼굴 앞에 한 손을 짚고 다른 한 손으로 어깨를 흔들었다.

 

"피터. 피터?"

 

평소같았으면, 또 만약 피터였다면 서로를 발로 걷어 차 깨우는 것에 거리낌 없는 둘이었지만, 해리는 그저 이름을 부르고 어깨를 부드럽게 흔들었다. 적막한 가운데 새근거리는 소리와 선풍기 소리, 바깥에서 들려오는 저녁에의 가정의 소리들이   
주변 공기를 부드럽게 만들고 있었다.  
해리의 흔들거림에 피터가 눈을 떠 멍하니 제 앞에 놓인 하얀 손목을 쳐다봤다. 여전히 수마를 물리치지 못한 얼굴에 또 한 차례 바람이 스치고 지나갔다. 깊게 숨을 들이쉬는 것에 해리가 한번 더 일어나라고 재촉하려는 찰나, 눈을 감고 빙그레 웃는 모습이 말문을 막았다. 만화책 위에 얹혀있던 손을 천천히 움직여 해리의 손목을 살짝 매만진 피터가 중얼거렸다.

 

"...좋은 냄새.."

 

덜덜덜. 선풍기가 소리를 내며 반대쪽을 향해 돌아갔다. 제 손목에 닿아있는 손가락과 희미하게 미소가 남은 얼굴을 내려다보는 해리의 얼굴을 사락 흘러내린 앞머리가 가렸다. 금색의 얇은 머리카락이 미약하게 흔들리며 그 안의 깊은 청회색 눈동자가 간간이 나타났다.   
해리는 메이 숙모가 집에 와 문을 여는 소리가 날 때까지 짚고있는 손을 치우지 못한 채 피터를 한참 바라보았다.

 

 

 

 

"해리?"

 

"응?"

 

"너 향수 뭐 쓰냐니까?"

 

생각에 잠겨있던 해리가 괴고 있던 턱을 떼고 피터를 바라보자, 해리의 기다란 데스크 앞 소파에 앉아있던 그가 눈썹을 들어올린다. 눈을 깜빡이던 해리가 아, 하고 앞머리를 쓸어올렸다.

 

"....블루 드 샤넬"

 

"블루..뭐?"

 

"-드 샤넬. 그건 갑자기 왜?"

 

사무실은 전면 유리인 탓에 사방이 밝았다. 눈이 피곤해지는 느낌에 눈두덩이를 매만지던 해리는 제 손목에서 나는 향기에 방금까지 잠겨있던 예전 기억을 다시 되살렸다. 의아하게 보는 해리의 눈빛에 멋쩍은 듯 어깨를 으쓱인 피터가 손에 들고 있던 테이블 장식용 꽃을 빙글빙글 돌렸다.

 

"어..아니 뭐, 그냥."

 

해리는 어물쩍 말을 흐리는 피터를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 피터는 그 눈빛을 느끼는 게 분명함에도 모르는 척 눈을 굴렸다.

 

"왜, 내 향수 냄새가 마음에 들어?"

 

"응? 으음........어."

 

"내가 이 향수 뿌린 게 몇 년째인데 이제야?"

 

"그래? 몰랐는데...별로 강한 향이 아니라서 그런가."

 

"...요즘 계속 붙어있어서 그런가보지. 아님 아까 키스할 때 맡았어?"

 

피터가 순식간에 얼굴을 붉히며 경악스러운 표정으로 해리를 쳐다봤다. 해리는 커다란 의자에 몸을 기대며 빙글빙글 웃었다. 별 얘기도 아닌데 금방 얼굴이 발게지는 것이 사랑스럽다고 말하면 벌컥 화를 내겠지. 한 손으로 셀 수 없을 만큼의 시간 동안 뿌려온 제 향수 냄새를 이제야 알아챈 둔함도. 하지만 해리는 얼마전에 겨우 손에 넣은 제 친구이자 연인을 놀리는 것이 너무 즐거웠다.

 

"뭐, 뭐라는거야. 그냥 맡은거야, 그냥."

 

"흠. 진짜 내 냄새 맞아?"

 

"어? 맞을걸...?"

 

"뭐야, 확신이 없네. 다른 놈 냄새 아냐?"

 

피터가 눈썹을 확 찡그리자 해리가 한 손을 길게 뻗었다. 나른하게 뻗어진 하얀 손가락이 까딱거렸다.

 

"다시 맡아볼래? 이리 와."

 

피터는 뭘 그렇게까지, 하는 표정을 지으면서도 머뭇거리며 소파에서 일어나 데스크로 다가왔다. 까만 의자에 대조되는 창백한 빛깔의 금발이 역광에 반짝이는 것을 홀린듯이 바라보던 피터는 해리가 내민 손목을 살짝 잡고 상체를 숙였다. 조심스레 핏줄이 도드라진 손목에 얼굴을 가져간 피터는 슬쩍 숨을 들이켰다. 창백한 피부와 달리 따뜻한 온기와 조금 흐려졌지만 깊게 어우러진 향이 흘러 들어왔다. 나무 냄새같기도 하고 사향 같기도 한 오묘하지만 우아한 향이다. 해리에게 잘 어울린다는 생각을 하며 피터의 뺨이 아주 조금 붉어졌다.

 

"어때, 맞는 것 같아?"

 

"어...응."

 

내밀었던 손 그대로 피터의 뺨을 쓸어내린 해리의 손짓에 잠시 멍해진 피터가 한 발 늦게 대답하자 해리의 눈이 장난스레 반짝였다.

 

"아직도 확신이 없네. 다시 맡아봐. 더 가까이."

 

"아니, 안 그래도 되는데..."

 

"어서."

 

해리가 의자를 당겨 다가와 얼굴을 가까이 했다. 살짝 고개를 들어 제 목덜미를 보이며 다시금 까딱거리는 손에 피터가 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. 난감해하는 피터를 보면서도 해리는 제 귀 뒤를 손가락으로 톡톡 두들기며 삐딱하게 미소지었다.  
맡지 않으면 언제까지고 놓아주지 않을 것을 알기에, 피터는 데스크에 양손을 짚고 몸을 더 깊이 숙여 하얀 목에 살짝 코를 가져다대었다. 해리의 머리카락이 제 뺨을 간질이고, 손목보다 더 높은 체온과 더 진한 향기가 훅 끼쳐오자 숨을 몰아쉰 피터는 얼른 몸을 뒤로 물리려했다. 그 때 해리가 물러서려는 피터의 얼굴을 양손으로 부드럽게 잡았다. 눈을 깜빡이는 피터의 한뼘 앞에 해리의 웃는 얼굴이 가득 찼다.

 

"어때...이번엔 맞는 것 같아?"

 

속삭이는 목소리는 장난기가 다분함에도, 눈 앞에 자리한 투명한 청회색 눈동자를 마주하고 들으면 어쩔 도리 없이 온 몸이 나른해지고 만다. 피터의 속눈썹이 파르르 떨렸다. 그 안의 어두운 갈색 눈동자가 흔들렸다. 그 모든 것을 지켜보는 해리의 눈이 둥글게 휘었다.  
촉, 하고 입을 맞춘 그가 몸을 일으켜 데스크를 돌아 피터의 앞으로 걸어갔다. 기습적인 입맞춤에 굳어있던 피터는 해리가 이끄는대로 돌아서서 데스크에 기대었다. 아직도 멍한 피터의 한쪽 손목을 부드럽게 잡아올린 해리가 데스크 한 켠에 놓여있던 향수의 뚜껑을 연 뒤 한 번 뿌렸다. 차가운 감촉에 피터가 움찔하여 내려다보자 빙긋 웃은 해리가 향수병을 내려놓고 엄지손가락으로 피터의 손목을 쓸었다. 덜 마른 액체 위를 부드럽게 문지른 뒤, 그 손을 들어 피터의 귓볼 뒤쪽 움푹 패인 자리에 조금 힘을 주어 문질렀다. 연한 살을 문지르고 주욱 미끄러져 손톱 끝으로 살짝 긁자, 피터의 등줄기에 소름이 달렸다. 피터의 눈이 촉촉해지고 그 얼굴이 나른해지는 것을 지켜보던 해리가 고개를 숙여 피터의 손목에 향을 맡고 입을 맞췄다. 그리고는 더 가까이 다가와 목덜미에도 코를 대본 뒤 손목보다 길게 입 맞췄다.

 

"...이제 너한테서 나랑 같은 냄새가 나."

 

귓가에서 속삭이는 목소리에 피터가 눈을 감았다.

 

"...응."

 

"...너무 오래 걸린 거 아냐? 네가 좋다고해서 뿌렸는데..."

 

"응? 뭐라고?"

 

허리에 손을 두르고 어깨에 고개를 묻은 채 중얼거리는 말에 잘 듣지 못한 피터가 되묻자 해리가 그대로 고개를 흔들었다. 어깨에 이마를 문지르며 칭얼거리는 듯한 몸짓에 웃어버린 피터가 팔을 둘러 해리의 등에 둘렀다.

 

"...향이 마음에 들어?"

 

"응, 좋아. 너랑 잘 어울린다."

 

"내가 뿌려서 좋은거야?"

 

"...그래, 네가 뿌려서 좋아."

 

"...내가 좋아?"

 

"...응, 좋아."

 

다정하게 되돌아오는 대답에 해리의 입가에 미소가 걸렸다. 그는 피터의 어깨에 더 깊이 고개를 묻고 더 강하게 끌어안았다. 그의 귓가에 낡은 선풍기 소리와 새근거리는 소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 이제는 둘에게서 함께 나는 향기를 휘감는 미적지근한 바람도.

 

 

 


End file.
